


Just A Dream

by alliegerous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, almost confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idolization is a slippery slope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryscendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote for a friend. DickTim is a personal favorite of mine, but I feel there isn't enough sad fanfics around.

Ten years later, and Tim still has to work up the nerve to initiate a conversation with Nightwing. With Dick Grayson it was different he could just remind himself that this was his pseudo-brother, and he had the privilege of talking to him because of that. But, with Nightwing it took him back; every single time it took him back. To a time when he would race around to catch a glimpse of those emerald boots, of that yellow cape, to the a time when he'd do anything to know how anyone could be so fearless. A place where he was just an innocent child with an idol. 

But, that was no longer the case Tim was selfish now. He has grown up well, had a great life, and has begun to long for things. Things he has no right to long for. He has opportunities to have relationships, and even tried a few. But, it was never enough. Even with Steph who he cared about deeply it just didn't work. He felt the need to protect her even though she didn't need it. The problem always was there was someone he always wanted more, has always longed for.

Tim has attempted to work up the courage to share these feelings many times, but he couldn't. Realistically he has only recently come to grips with the fact that he has them at all. It is common for idolization to morph into an infatuation, but that wasn't what this was. Tim was desperately and hopelessly in love with Richard Grayson. 

It wasn't his fault in the slightest in fact it if anyone was to blame it was Dick himself. Tim in recent years has began slipping, and becoming more sloppy but of course Dick doesn't notice; worse in fact he says things that make matters worse for Tim, he makes Tim feel special, he gives Tim hope. Enough hope in fact that one day Tim decides that it could be a perfect day to finally come clean to Dick. He has mentally prepared himself for the worst, but hoped for the best. 

As Tim slowly approached from behind Dick whipped around, and grinned, "You'll have to be quieter than that Timmy." He receives no snarky reply. "Tim you're loosing your touch." The grin faded, "Earth to Timothy." Tim simply looked up at Dick; expressionless. "Little brother you're-" Had Dick been given the opportunity he would have said that Tim was worrying him, but the younger cut him off. "Your neck.." Tim forced his most practiced fake grin, and slight chuckle. "Did you find someone Dick? Nice job." He received a laugh in return. "I can't hide a thing from you can I? Yeah, she is super sweet, and is a ton of fun." Dick rubbed at the small bruised area on his neck. "She sure is possessive though. I mean I am flirt, but I know how to treat a girl." Tim pressed out another laugh, thinking of what he should say in such a situation. "Sounds perfect. I am so glad for you." Dick simply nodded in return, and rested his hand on Tim's head messing up his hair slightly. "So, how about you? Do you have a girl in your life?" Tim averted his gaze, and shook his head no in reply. "There was someone, but I don't think I am ready to discuss the idea of a relationship with them yet." The older's hand left Tim's head in order to rub small circles on his upper back, "I get that, but I am sure it will work out. Plus I mean who wouldn't be into you Tim you're like the full package." 

'You.' Tim thought. But instead of admitting it to the other he opted to say his goodbyes and head out. The inability to be with Dick wasn't what hurt, but rather the hope the other gave him. Because of it Tim won't be able to move on.


End file.
